US 2006/0197990 A1 discloses a superposition of two tally images, thus revealing a hidden image. The hidden image cannot be reconstructed from a single tally image.
WO 97/47487 describes a security device having two simple patterns printed on opposite sides of a substrate, which generate different images when seen in reflection and transmission.